


Reconciliation

by CaptainGan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGan/pseuds/CaptainGan
Summary: A couple of requested Ganondorf/Daphnes prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leafyns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leafyns).



 

**Kiss Me**

* * *

 

“Kiss me.”

Ganondorf blinked as he heard the sudden demand. He was standing at the window of his tower, something that he usually did ever since the defeat he had suffered yet again at the hands of the hero. It was perhaps an unhealthy habit of his; after all, with the wretched wish that the King of Hyrule had cast upon the Triforce, the land he had sought so desperately had been completely washed away. The only monuments that the gods had so graciously left behind were his tower, and the platform upon which he had suffered his defeat. From this window, he could see it rather clearly; his mortal body encased in stone, his soul bound to this place thanks to the Master Sword embedded in his forehead. Of course the gods wouldn’t allow him to simply rest, leaving yet another soul to roam this damned place with him for as long as this curse would last.

“Did you hear me Ganondorf?” Daphnes repeated, his translucent form seated on one of the divans within the room as he stared at the Gerudo king’s back. Technically, a spirit could not find much comfort reclining on a physical object. Alas, even after so many years, some habits just did not leave. Perhaps the idea of comfort  that reclining upon a divan inspired was what prompted the ancient Hylian king to continue doing so.

“Have you gone senile?” the Gerudo sneered, his lips twisting into a frown as he did not even bother to turn around and face the other in the room. “We may be stuck in this damned place together, but do not think that I will forget who was the mastermind behind the root cause of my failure.”

Daphnes scoffed at that answer. While the beginning of their odd relationship had been rife with bitterness and arguments, those feelings had grown dull over the many long years they had been stuck together at the bottom of the ocean. Slowly, between the arguments and accusations, they began to share bits and pieces of their own personal lives, of what they had gone through to ultimately end up where they were. While Daphnes could never truly see himself letting go of the grudge he held against his unexpected companion, arguing about who was correct had grown extremely stale. The Hylian king had grown tired of this ancient anger, and he could tell that the Gerudo king felt the same, even if he would never quite admit it.

“The question still remains; will you kiss me or not?” Daphnes asked once again, unfazed by Ganondorf’s words. He had heard the same variant of threats many times over the years after all.

Ganondorf finally turned around then, levelling the Hylian king with a stern look.

“Why?” he demanded, his face relaxing into a more neutral expression. Daphnes simply shrugged.

“We may have animosity between each other, but over the years I have found that we can also, oddly enough, relate.” He gave the Gerudo king a more determined look then. “You can say, after so long, that I’m just curious to see if we can take this tumultuous relationship in a more interesting direction.”

Ganondorf could not help but raise an eyebrow at the suggestion. “You want me to kiss you out of simple boredom?” he asked, his tone betraying how incredulous he found the thought. Daphnes could not help but chuckle at that.

“I suppose that’s a more abrupt way of putting it,” the Hylian king finally said. “So, will you do it or not?”

The Gerudo king stared at the other, blinking as he processed the implications of the request. Over time, he had lost track of how long they had both been trapped beneath the ocean’s surface. He had to admit that he too grew weary of fanning the flames of hatred and bitterness between them. Perhaps the Hylian king had a point. After all, he had kissed plenty of people in his lifetime. If he found it repulsive, he would simply put it out of his mind as he had plenty of others.

Daphnes observed the Gerudo king as he slowly approached him until his imposing form stood right before him. His amber eyes stared down at him, as if he were debating if he should really do this or not. With a long sigh, he bent down, his lips finally meeting with that of the Hylian king’s.

Even though Daphnes had been the one to suggest this, he found himself surprised that the Gerduo king had followed through. Ganondorf’s lips were surprisingly soft against his own. He had really risen up to the challenge; instead of leaving a small peck, he kissed him well and proper, taking his time to trace the shape of the Hylian king’s lips. Before Daphnes could fully process what had just happened, Ganondorf had already stood up, though now he regarded the Hylian king with a smug look.

“You were the one that suggested this, yet you hardly reciprocated the action. I almost feel insulted now,” the Gerudo king sneered. Daphnes narrowed his eyes at the comment. Without thinking, he grabbed Ganondorf by the front of his robes, dragging him down to his level as he smashed his lips against the Gerudo king. It was Ganondorf’s turn to be surprised at the vigor behind the Hylian king’s actions, though he did reciprocate the kiss  as he retraced the path his first kiss had taken, relishing it a bit more this time. The kiss, although brief, lasted a bit longer than the first as Daphnes pulled away. They both stared at each other then, their ego finally being put aside for a moment as they finally registered what they had actually done. After years of bitterness and anger, they had actually _kissed_.

A moment later, Ganondorf had returned to his window, staring out of it as had always been his habit while Daphnes continued to recline upon the divan. However, the atmosphere between them had certainly changed, as their actions had opened a door to an opportunity that none of them had really quite expected between them, given their history. Only time would tell where this would end up, and time was something they both had in spades trapped beneath the ocean waves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Cuddle**

* * *

Ganondorf found himself wide awake, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. The fact that he was even here in this bed was absolutely ridiculous by all means. He was a mere spectre after all, a spirit cursed to wander the depths of the ocean along with the accursed land he had coveted so dearly. He did not require sleep, nor did he get any sort of benefit from laying down in a bed. He found himself casting his glance to the other person in bed, the King of Hyrule having his back turned to him. Ganondorf was unsure whether the king was actually trying to get some semblance of rest, or if was busy in contemplation. He finally found himself sneering as he surmised that it was probably the former, given that this was Daphnes’s wretched idea to begin with.

“Why do I continue to accept his odd requests?” the Gerudo king thought to himself bitterly as his lips twisted into a frown. It was certainly dull and dreary to drag on their existence like this, but Ganondorf could think of literally hundreds of different ways they could make their current conditions more bearable. So far, Daphnes suggestions had all been along the lines of kissing him, or dining with him, or challenging him to hold a conversation without exploding into an angry rant midway. It was all rather suspicious to the Gerudo king, and he often wondered just what the King of Hyrule was playing at. Had years upon years beneath the waves damaged his sanity beyond repair?

“Mmmmm…” the Hylian king hummed sleepily to himself as he shifted, choosing to lie on his back. Ganondorf blinked, before frustration crossed his features. He sat up abruptly then, glaring down at the man beside him.

“You’re actually sleeping ?!” Ganondorf accused him incredulously. The Hylian king seemed unperturbed by the sudden outburst, the only indication that he had heard the other being the wrinkling of his nose. The Gerudo king narrowed his eyes then, his mouth opening to berate his unusual companion for being able to indulge in something so unnecessary when Daphnes continued to mumble sleepily.

“Come cuddle,” he finally managed to say, his deep voice even heavier due to his sleepiness. Ganondorf’s eyes shot open then, his eyebrows raised as he found himself gaping at the request. His surprise soon morphed into absolute irritation as his expression twisted into one of rage. Did the King of Hyrule dare ask him to engage in such an infantile pastime?! Just who the hell did he think he was?!

“Daphnes, I swear upon-”

The Gerudo king found himself being  interrupted once more as the King of Hyrule suddenly raised his arms. He slowly shifted onto his side, now facing the Gerudo king’s lap. Without warning, those arms and hands were suddenly upon his lap, the Hylian king’s eyes still firmly shut though there was a sleepy smile on his face.

“Please…” he asked in a soft, tired voice. Ganondorf found himself huffing at the request, his eyebrows scrunched up in both anger and indignity. Perhaps Daphnes had been able to get him to concede to some of his more ridiculous requests, but there was absolutely no way that he was going to this. By Din, the man was also asleep! He could not even grace him with the dignity of asking him while being awake at the very least!

A couple of moments later, Ganondorf was laying on his back once more, eyes wide in anger as he tried to process just what had occurred. Draped across his chest was none other that the King of Hyrule himself, sleeping rather peacefully as the Gerudo king’s arm held him in place. He was still miffed that Daphnes chose to sleep as his idea of an entertaining pastime, given that neither of them needed it. However, he was baffled, wondering how a semiconscious man had somehow convinced him to take up this stupid request.

“I swear, they locked me up in here with him because he is bewitched in some way, I just know it,” Ganondorf grumbled to himself. Sighing angrily, he simply shut his eyes, trying to put the awkward scenario out of his mind. He was certain this would lead to a most interesting conversation afterwards, and he really did not want to think about that. Perhaps he would sleep after all; it would grant him some reprieve from his wretched reality at least. 


End file.
